


Memories Made and Memories yet to be Made

by minus_label



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: All of the girls hanging out and being cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Live Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minus_label/pseuds/minus_label
Summary: Mari reflects on some of her treasured memories.Kinda sappy I hope you enjoy. Happy New Years!





	Memories Made and Memories yet to be Made

Mari considers herself a photographer. The books of pictures she’s took from the last year prove that. She had almost every moment she spent with Aqours in those books. Lots were from her cell phone, when no one was looking. 

She enjoyed being able to hold on to a moment, having it there photographed in front of you. Almost as if you could jump into it, and relive it. These memories, were what Mari loved about photography.

She valued them. 

Her precious memories of Aqours. 

She especially valued her memories with the Kurosawa sisters.

Dia Kurosawa, one of her childhood friends..

Ruby Kurosawa, her girlfriend. 

Almost all of her most treasured memories were with them. 

For example, the last day of her first year. That day, her third year trio went out for ice cream to celebrate. Kanan was ready to be able to go to the beach, and not worry. Dia was already worrying about the following year. Mari had just smiled at them two, and when they weren’t looking, took a photo of them mid-argument. 

Another example, was right after Ruby had asked her out. They had both gone to the carnival as a date. Then again, it really wasn’t a date, cause everyone had tagged along. It was still a fond memory.

She found some of her happiest moments with 8 of her closest friends. 

You and Kanan had beaten almost every booth game there. Each of them had one huge stuffed animal, and Ruby was given a giant red dog. She was watching them play, with her head buried in it. Mari couldn’t help but get a picture of that.

Most of her favorite memories are simple things. Less about winning and competition, and more about the friends she made along the way. 

The friends she hoped to never lose. 

“Look Mari, it’s snowing!” Ruby said, holding her hand up catching a snowflake on it. Mari looked over to her. She was bundled up in a big bright pink jacket and a long skirt, yet she could still see the two layers on socks she had on.

She looked breathtaking. Well more like a breathtaking dork. She smiled as if she had never seen snow or snowflakes. Her smile almost melted the snow away. It’s kinda poetic but that’s truly how she felt in the moment.

Her staring didn’t last for long. A snowball hitting her square in the face snapped her out of her daze. Ruby giggled as she wiped the snow off her face. She looked over, leaned down, and gathered a pile of snow to form into a sufficient weapon.

You and Chika stood next to each other, both pointing at the other. Mari smirked. “Fine, guess it looks like I get to hit both of you then!” 

She threw it, and hit Dia, who was standing behind them, in the back of the head accidentally. When she turned around, Mari sheepishly smiled. Which led to her get hit in the head by Dia, who had excellent aim as expected.

It broke out into a full on war, every man for himself, kill or be killed. Some made alliances, some made forts for protection. 

Mari had snuck away when You attacked Hanamaru, who was quietly making a snowman with Yohane. 

Ruby ran behind Dia, using her as protection against the other girls. Especially Kanan and You. Together they could have killed them all if they pleased.

It was mayhem. And Mari loved it.

She had taken a photo right when Chika knocked Hanamaru down in an attempt to hit Yohane. It truly represented their friendship.

Christmas Eve, they all exchanged gifts cramped in Chika’s room. 

They played a lot of games, which mostly ended in one of them rage quitting. Mostly Chika. Ok it was always Chika. Dia almost did but Ruby kept calming her down. 

Just some advice: don’t play Monopoly with Dia. She will kick your ass into debt. 

Once they all quit, they started passing around gifts. They quarrelled over who would open who’s first.

That was just because of Chika and You yelling over who’s gift Hanamaru could open first. They came to the conclusion that they would go by year. 

The second years opened theirs first, starting with Chika, then ending with Dia. It was complicated, but solved the bickering.

When Ruby opened hers, she almost started crying.

Mari had made a collage of some of her pictures over the year. It was hard for her to make for two reasons. 

First, she didn’t want to give them up. Though, she solved that easily by making copies for herself so she’d always have them.

Second, it was hard to make eight collages, all with different colors, and materials. It took hours, and she was still covered in glitter.

Ruby’s was a bit more special though. Hers consisted a lot of pictures of her and Mari. Especially when she didn’t see Mari or the camera. Those were some of the hardest to give. Still she had other copies, she’d live.

Mari wasn’t one for sentimental gifts, but the Christmas spirit makes people do crazy things.

Mari was one of the last to open gifts. She almost opened one while no one was looking, but once she saw Dia’s spine-chilling glare, she decided against it.

She quickly ripped through her gifts. A lot of them were nice, and cute. They all had tried to make it memorable. 

The night was filled with happiness, and tears. 

New Year’s Eve. The last time they had all gathered together and hung out that year. They all decided to go out together. 

They celebrated the new year together, laughing and smiling. 

The last thing they did was make wishes. Chika had complained about how hard it was, and ended up only picking one wish. 

Mari found it too easy.

Let me hold on to this moment as long as possible. 

You can’t capture every moment. Some of the most important memories you have to live through. And in that moment she grabbed Ruby and kissed her at midnight. 

(She got hit by Dia but it was totally worth it.)

These memories are only a fraction of all the ones made and all the ones not made yet. She was looking forward to the memories yet to be made.


End file.
